


Solo per te

by NevaehEFP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Foreign Language, M/M, Professor!Louis, Student!Harry, artist!AU, highschool!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehEFP/pseuds/NevaehEFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot partecipante allo #Shufflefest indetto dal #thegays.<br/>Il ragazzo è sulla soglia della porta, la camicia dell’uniforme è fuori e slacciata di due o tre bottoni, la cravatta allentata è nascosta dal maglioncino. Ha le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, lasciando vedere un sacco di tatuaggi sulle braccia e sui polsi. Louis nota un “I can’t change”, tatuato all’interno del braccio e nascosto quasi completamente dall’orologio di buona fattura – sicuramente costerà quanto il suo affitto del monolocale – prima di sbuffare avvicinandosi alla cattedra. La verità, però, è che è arrossito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo per te

**Author's Note:**

> Questa shot partecipa all'iniziativa #shufflefest indetta da @precipitiamo per il #THEGAYSHAVEGAYEDAGAING. Quali erano le regole per partecipare allo #shufflefest? Semplice: scegliere un numero (pairing), una lettera (AU) e un colore (immagine) e scrivere una One shot che includesse i tre parametri. E, nel mio caso, ecco cosa è venuto fuori:
> 
> Titolo: Solo per te
> 
> Pairing: Larry
> 
> Avvertimenti: fluff
> 
> AU: artist!AU
> 
> Word count: 10252
> 
> Immagine: fiori viola al vento su tramonto in campagna.
> 
> Note di servizio:
> 
> La frase "un quaderno lo puoi perdere, io non ho intenzione di lasciarci la pelle tanto in fretta." che dice Harry non è la mia, ma di Esse. ♥
> 
> Le numerose frasi in corsivo, invece, sono tratte da "Il piacere" di D'Annunzio, (sì, sono nel mio periodo da esteta), anche se (ma tanto lo sapete tutti!) originariamente erano rivolte a una donna. 
> 
> Un grazie e una dedica speciale ad Ari e ad Esse, che l'hanno letta e commentata in anteprima (♥♥♥).
> 
> Enjoy ♥

_   
_

_ N.D.A. Questa shot partecipa all'iniziativa #shufflefest indetta da [@precipitiamo](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=121785) per il [#THEGAYSHAVEGAYEDAGAING](http://www.facebook.com/groups/248428771916807/). Quali erano le regole per partecipare allo #shufflefest? Semplice: scegliere un numero (pairing), una lettera (AU) e un colore (immagine) e scrivere una One shot che includesse i tre parametri. E, nel mio caso, ecco cosa è venuto fuori: _

_ Solo per te _

 

 

_Bisogna fare la propria_ _vita, come si fa un'opera d'arte_.

A ventuno anni e una laurea in storia dell’arte presa da soli sei mesi, Louis Tomlinson può ritenersi una persona estremamente fortunata. Non solo è riuscito a trovare un appartamento a Londra in cui vivere senza la sua famiglia – insomma, _appartamento_ : un monolocale già arredato con i mobili dell’Ikea al quarto piano senza ascensore – ma la chiamata che ha appena ricevuto dal preside Cowell direttamente dall’Ashbourne College di Londra sembra assolutamente non essere uno scherzo. Louis sorride da solo come un idiota, mentre entra nella classe in cui insegnerà arte moderna fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico. I ragazzi che dovrà seguire sono tutti dell’ultimo anno, indossano tutti la stessa uniforme pantalone nero, camicia e maglioncino con il blasone della scuola e cravatta e nemmeno uno di loro sembra minimamente interessato all’arte contemporanea in America. Si presenta velocemente evitando di scrivere il suo nome alla lavagna – cosa che ritiene abbastanza stupida –e passa invece ad inserire una chiavetta USB nel pc collegato alla lavagna elettronica. Si volta soddisfatto verso la classe, poi ne chiama uno a caso.

“Lei. Come si chiama?”

Un ragazzo biondo alza la testa dal cellulare e si indica con un dito, le guance rosse e l’apparecchio per i denti in bella mostra. Louis evita di sbuffare, limitandosi ad annuire.

Quello mormora un “Niall Horan, professore.” appena udibile.

“Allora, cosa mi diresti se ti chiedessi che sensazioni ti provoca quest’immagine?” si tratta di una foto semplicissima, dei fiori che si muovono al vento con lo sfondo di un campo al tramonto. Louis la trova abbastanza banale, in effetti, ma non lo direbbe mai alla classe.

Niall guarda bene l’immagine per qualche secondo, Louis si sistema gli occhiali da vista sulla punta del naso mentre passeggia per la classe.

“Non significa niente. Cos’è, l’ha presa da Tumblr?” ma non è stato Niall Horan, le guance sempre più rosse e l’apparecchio sempre più in vista, a parlare.

_ Aveva la voce così insinuante che quasi dava la sensazione d'una carezza carnale; e aveva quello sguardo involontariamente amoroso e voluttuoso che turba tutti li uomini e ne accende d'improvviso la brama. _

Il ragazzo è sulla soglia della porta, la camicia dell’uniforme è fuori e slacciata di due o tre bottoni, la cravatta allentata è nascosta dal maglioncino. Ha le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, lasciando vedere un sacco di tatuaggi sulle braccia e sui polsi. Louis nota un “I can’t change”, tatuato all’interno del braccio e nascosto quasi completamente dall’orologio di buona fattura – sicuramente costerà quanto il suo affitto del monolocale – prima di sbuffare avvicinandosi alla cattedra. La verità, però, è che è arrossito.

Louis non è si definisce un tipo ordinario. Cioè: dipinge quadri e scatta fotografie e a volte compone qualcosa al pianoforte. È un artista, vede le cose un sacco di cose ogni giorno che gli sembrano bellissime e perde interesse per le stesse dopo appena pochi minuti, soffermandosi su qualcos’altro che gli sembra perfetto.

Nonostante, però, tutte le poesie che ha letto – in inglese, ma anche in spagnolo e qualche volta in italiano – non riesce a trovare un aggettivo che possa definire, esattamente, il colore preciso degli occhi del ragazzo che è ancora sulla porta. Non potrebbe trovare, e lui non è mai stato un tipo di poche parole, un’espressione per definire con precisione le fossette che gli si sono formate mentre sorride, entrando nell’aula.

“Il signor?” chiede allora, cercando di darsi un contegno. Abbassa la testa sul pc dove sono registrati i nomi, poi la rialza e lo guarda per la prima volta. Lui si sistema i capelli scuri che vanno da tutte le parti con un gesto casuale, getta malamente la borsa di pelle e gli sorride di nuovo mentre prende posto al banco.

Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, e contemporaneamente già non lo sopporta. È bello, incredibilmente bello, ma gli toglierebbe quell’espressione dalla faccia con un paio di ceffoni molto volentieri. Bambini.

“Styles, professore. Harry Styles.”

“Molto bene, Harry Styles,” Louis incrocia le braccia al petto con un sorriso che è solo ombra di quello dello studente “esca immediatamente fuori dalla mia classe, è in ritardo di dieci minuti e non la ammetterò senza una giustifica del preside.”

Harry Styles si concede solo un secondo di puro sbigottimento, prima di annuire con un sorriso – _dio_ , che sorriso – e riprendere la borsa. Quando la morsa di quegli occhi lo lasciano per la prima volta, Louis si ritrova a sospirare come se lo abbiano appena sciolto da delle catene.

“Ah, e… Signor Styles?” lo richiama all’ultimo momento mentre quello sta uscendo dall’aula. In classe non vola una mosca, lui nemmeno si gira.

“Sì, _professore_?” quasi freme, come se si stesse trattenendo dal dargli un pugno.

“Tiri giù le maniche e sistemi la camicia, non siamo ad un concerto indie rock.” lo ammonisce, sempre con un sorriso, sempre con la voglia di togliergli tutta quella prepotenza.

Harry Styles, un metro e ottantacinque e spalle da nuotatore, annuisce soltanto, “sì, professore.” risponde, ma quel nominativo gli viene fuori come un insulto. A Louis non importa, alza gli occhi verso la lavagna perdendo completamente interesse verso quel ragazzino e si rivolge di nuovo a Niall Horan.

“Cosa stava dicendo, prima che il suo collega ci interrompesse?”

Louis Tomlinson scopre, coi giorni, di essere un bravo insegnante. Quattro sorelle minori e una madre sempre al lavoro e col cuore perennemente spezzato lo hanno temprato meglio che due anni nell’esercito. È paziente, gli viene naturale sorride ai suoi studenti ed incoraggiarli quando sbagliano o ad usare il polso fermo quando la differenza d’età può costituire un problema con i più prepotenti. È un bravo insegnante, ama quello che insegna e il programma che sta svolgendo con le sue classi. Niall Horan, alla fine, ha rivelato un gusto non indifferente per la luce e i colori. Gli ha detto che suona la chitarra e un altro paio di strumenti e che non sa nemmeno tenere una matita in mano, ma è rimasto affascinato la prima volta che in classe hanno visto le diapositive su Pollock. Ce ne sono un paio, comunque, che sanno disegnare discretamente. Ha scoperto, mentre camminava tra i banchi spiegando il cubismo agli studenti del secondo anno, che Zayn Malik – un ripetente poco loquace e con il ciuffo biondo a spiccare tra i capelli nerissimi – è praticamente un genio delle vignette. Lo ha chiamato in disparte dopo la lezione e gli ha chiesto semplicemente se volesse fargli vedere i suoi disegni. Zayn aveva annuito, probabilmente avevano quasi la stessa età, e glieli aveva passati definendoli “scarabocchi”. Inutile spiegare l’indignazione di Louis. Perrie Edwards costituiva un’eccezione alla regola: bella e impossibile, non sembrava proprio il tipo a cui potessero interessare le belle arti, quindi l’aveva presa come una sorta di scommessa con se stesso. E con lei, a dirla tutta: cinque sterline e un muffin al mirtillo l’ultimo giorno di corso, se lei non avesse mostrato apprezzamento per l’arte rinascimentale italiana o cinque sterline e un caffè senza latte e senza zucchero se lo avesse fatto. Avevano scommesso anche una visita guidata alla galleria d’arte nazionale, ma Louis non crede ancora nei miracoli.

E poi c’è Harry Styles.

Un po’ esagerata, in realtà, come espressione. Louis tiene il corso del suo programma tutti i lunedì, i mercoledì, i venerdì e i sabato e tutti i lunedì, i mercoledì, i venerdì e i sabato Harry Styles arriva nella sua classe con almeno quindici minuti di ritardo, l’uniforme in disordine, i mille tatuaggi in bella vista sulle braccia bianchissime –non che Louis noti quanto siano nivee le sue braccia, _ovviamente_ – e lo stesso sorriso prepotente che si aggiunge al viso già perfetto. E tutti i lunedì, i mercoledì, i venerdì e i sabato Louis si aggiusta gli occhiali da vista sul naso, chiedendosi perché non si decida a conformarsi alla massa e comprare le lenti a contatto, e lo caccia con garbo dalla classe. Ed Harry Styles, tutte le volte, annuisce e lo fulmina con lo sguardo quando il professore si sente di aggiungere, usando poi sempre la stessa frase “E tiri giù le maniche, si sistemi la camicia. Non siamo ad un concerto indie rock.” che lo manda in bestia. Inutile aggiungere che sia diventata una delle frasi preferite di Louis.

Perché si comporti in questa maniera, veramente, non gli è chiaro, ma quando dopo due mesi di scuola Harry Styles arriva in classe con – solo – sette minuti di ritardo e si ferma sulla soglia, il sorriso impertinente che lascia i denti bianchi scoperti, Louis sospira.

“Avanti, signor Styles. Entri.” lo invita, godendosi l’espressione confusa che solo per un momento passa sugli occhi del ragazzo. Torna subito impassibile, però, e si avvia lentamente verso il suo posto. Ha persino il coraggio di mettere fuori un libro di storia dell’arte praticamente nuovo e una matita.

Ha le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti un’altra volta, il maglioncino con lo stemma del College stona abbastanza con i capelli maltrattati e il corpo pieno di disegni. Mentre il ragazzo mette giù la borsa di cuoio Louis nota un “things I can’t” all’interno del braccio destro e si da dello stupido da solo quando si chiede – ma solo per un momento, sia chiaro – a cosa alluda. Stupido bambino.

“Stavamo introducendo l’art brut, Styles. Sa a cosa mi riferisco con quest’espressione?” è una domanda, in realtà, che ha appena posto alla classe e che ha generato la solita battuta da simpaticone del genio della classe (che, per inciso, era “Oh, l’arte di Amy!”. La classe aveva riso, Amy aveva tirato una gomma da cancellare al burlone. Louis non se l’era sentita, di tutto cuore, di riprenderla.)

Harry ci pensa per qualche istante, poi dice “come potrei saperlo, professore? Provi a chiedermi dell’art bell, magari le so dare qualche informazione in più.”

Louis sbuffa mentre la classe ridacchia, “non mi aspettavo una risposta vera, Signor Styles, ma ammetto di essere un po’ deluso dalla sua totale e sconcertante banalità.” commenta, con tanto di finto tono addolorato. Le guance dello studente diventano appena rosa, Louis gioisce per un istante per averlo messo in difficoltà. _Davvero molto professionale, Lou, complimenti._

“Quando parliamo di Art Brut devono venirci in mente due cose:” comincia a spiegare, passeggiando per la classe. Col telecomando che tiene in mano mostra sulla lavagna una successione di opere, “la prima deve essere l’arte informale e la seconda Jean Dubuffet. Signorina Webb, sa elencarmi tre degli esponenti dell’arte informale?”

La ragazza chiamata si schiarisce la voce, “Fautrier, Tàpies, Hartung.”

“Molto bene,” Louis annuisce, soddisfatto. Sente distintamente Harry che gli fa il verso, scuote la testa esasperato. “Qualcuno me ne sa dire uno dell’Informale segnico?” nessuno risponde “vi aiuto: fa parte del panorama italiano di questa corrente.”

Si gira di scatto quando sente la voce – _dio, che voce_ \- di Harry Styles dire “Capogrossi”, giusto in tempo per vederlo portarsi le mani alla bocca, nemmeno avesse detto una parolaccia.

Louis boccheggia per qualche secondo, si schiarisce la voce e si accorge di essersi bloccato come un imbecille in mezzo alla classe, “è corretto, signor Styles.” si avvicina alla cattedra appoggiandosi con i fianchi “si è tatuato anche una forchetta, da qualche parte?” aggiunge, pentendosene già mentre lo dice. È un professore, per dio, come gli salta in mente di fare commenti o… cos’era quello? Il modo più stupido di provarci con qualcuno? Con un suo studente, poi? Con Harry Styles?

Harry sorride, sfoggia il sorriso più malizioso che Louis abbia mai visto in faccia a qualcuno, “vorrebbe saperlo, non è vero professore?” lo provoca.

Louis lo manderebbe volentieri dal preside, ma con quale giustificazione? “Ha appena risposto in maniera provocatoria alla mia domanda palesemente a doppio senso, lo sospenda.” non si può di certo fare, quindi è costretto ad deglutire e, irritato, ammettere la sconfitta sotto gli occhi vittoriosi di Harry Styles. Uno a uno, palla al centro.

Capita, per esempio, che Louis collabori con qualche rivista e non ha mai nascosto l’interesse ad entrare nell’albo dei giornalisti pubblicisti. Solitamente scrive qualche articolo su questa mostra o quell’evento, recensisce libri per la sezione “nuovi autori” di un settimanale mediamente importante e ha partecipato – con un certo orgoglio – a qualche presentazione di libri o cd. Semplicemente, a Louis piace l’arte in tutte le sue forme e cerca di viverla in ogni modo possibile, tutte le volte in cui ne ha l’occasione.  È per questo che scende con la metro a Soho in skinny jeans, scarpe di tela e maglione. Indossa sempre gli occhiali da vista perennemente pieni di ditate e un berretto tra i capelli; si è reso conto, prima di uscire di casa, di sembrare un ragazzino vestito in questa maniera. Deve scrivere un reportage sulla vita nel mondo della street art in tutte le sue espressioni. Non deve camminare molto, prima di trovare un gruppo di ragazzi che accettano di accompagnarlo per la notte. Uno di loro, Josh, gli sorride e gli passa quella che sembra essere a tutti gli effetti una canna. È da quasi un anno che Louis non ne fuma una, ma l’accetta volentieri.

Una voce, dietro di lui, gli fa andare il fumo del primo tiro quasi di traverso “non fategli fumare quella, Josh. Il professor Tomlinson non è tipo da robaccia che vende Samuels!” la sua voce, se a Louis venisse chiesto di disegnarla, sarebbe rossa come le sue labbra, eccitanti da morire. Harry Styles getta una sigaretta e si stacca dal muro al quale era appoggiato. Tutto, in lui, grida sesso. È come se avesse un’enorme insegna luminosa sui suoi bei capelli che dica “ _Sono qui, prendimi da tutte le parti!”_ e Louis davvero non sa come fa a resistere a quel comando.

“Signor Styles.”

Harry indossa uno skinny jeans nero, un maglione grigio forse due taglie più gradi che gli scende appena morbido su una spalla, scarpe di tela scure, un berretto di lana grossa a tirargli dietro i capelli, “professor Tomlinson. È venuto a scoprire se ho una forchetta tatuata da qualche parte?”

Louis arrossisce perché è vero, ci ha pensato – ma solo una volta, _sul serio_ – e questo lo mette in imbarazzo. Tuttavia dice “è sempre in mezzo ai piedi, lei?” facendo ridere il ragazzo.

“Vorrei farle notare che è lei ad essere venuto a casa mia.” Harry sorride, gli si avvicina tanto quanto gli basta per toccare il berretto sulla testa di Louis, commentando “le dona.” Louis, neanche a dirlo, boccheggia.

“Sto lavorando.”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, guarda la canna ancora tra le sue mani, “mi piace il suo lavoro, voglio farlo anch’io.”

“Haz, andiamo. Ci aspettano giù al tunnel.” un ragazzo coi i capelli cortissimi sulla testa e una felpa grigia col cappuccio – ma si vestono monocolore, in questo gruppo? – arriva alle spalle posandogli una mano sulla pelle. Louis si sente improvvisamente le mani che prudono perché vorrebbe essere lui a posare la mano sulla porzione di spalla nuda di Harry Styles, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.

“Dove?” chiede invece, rivolgendosi a Josh.

Quello si stringe nelle spalle, “in un posto. Puoi venire, se vuoi.”

“Non è il caso.” Harry scuote la testa e allunga una mano verso il suo amico, che si sta accendendo una sigaretta.

“Perché no?”

Harry, però, non lo sta ascoltando, troppo occupato a piagnucolare un divertito “e dai, Liam!” al rifiuto del suo amico do offrirgli una Marlboro. Quando guarda nuovamente verso di Louis, ha la fiammella dell’accendino davanti al viso. Gli occhi si colorano per un attimo di azzurro, con la fiamma.

“Perché è qui?” gli chiede per la seconda volta, avvicinandosi di un passo.

“Devo scrivere un articolo.”

Harry sorride, “sembra eccitante,” commenta con voce piatta “e su cosa?”

“L’arte della strada.”

“Posso fargliela vedere io, l’arte della strada.” Harry sorride, gli soffia il fumo sul viso – Louis ha letto da qualche parte che è un implicito invito sessuale. Spera che lo faccia di nuovo – “ma non posso promettere nessun esponente dell’Espressionismo.”

Louis pensa che no, sarebbe davvero una cattiva idea andare via con un diciannovenne irritante e maledettamente perfetto e che no, lui è il suo professore e non dovrebbe intrattenere con lui nessun rapporto che vada oltre quello scolastico. E no, sarebbe imbarazzante da morire. “Mi accontenterò di qualche graffito, se vorrai mostrarmelo.”

Stupido, stupido, stupido.

Harry sorride, annuisce e si sistema il maglione enorme sulla spalla. Fa un tiro, poi gi passa la sigaretta praticamente a metà. “Andiamo.” gli dice tendendogli una mano. Louis l’accetta.

“Non credevo frequentassi questi posti.” Louis si guarda intorno, mentre entrano in un pub con la musica assordante.

Harry ridacchia, “potrei dire lo stesso di lei, professore.” gli fa notare, facendolo arrossire. Ghigna, mostrando i denti. Il locale ha la luce soffusa, un dj che saluta Harry con un pollice in su quando lo avvista e le pareti piene di disegni fatti con la bomboletta spray. Louis nota, mentre Harry urla al barista – che sembra conoscere molto bene, visto che si salutano con un sorrisone e una pacca sulla spalla attraverso il bancone – di dargli due strong medie, che ci sono dei ragazzi che continuano a disegnare le pareti anche mentre i clienti sono nel locale. Anzi, sembra che molti di loro entrino solo per vedere gli artisti all’opera. Harry lo raggiunge e gli porge la pinta, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, “non è proprio come l’immagine del tramonto sul campo che ci fece vedere, eh?” lo prende in giro, bevendo poi un sorso di birra. Louis scoppia a ridere scuotendo la testa. Escono dal primo locale dopo i primi due giri di rossa, Harry adesso ha le guance più rosse e gli occhi, che sono verdi ma non proprio, un sacco più lucidi.

“Vuole vedere qualcos’altro?”

Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “un altro locale?” chiede a sua volta, scattando una foto con la reflex che gli hanno dato in redazione. Non è molto bravo, ma per quello che deve immortalare va più che bene.

“No, solo un posto più tranquillo.” Harry sorride e, senza attendere risposta – sarebbe stata negativa, comunque? -, lo prende per un braccio trascinandolo per la strada. C’è molta gente in giro, e veramente Louis ha un po’ paura che qualche suo studente lo possa notare. In effetti, se già Harry frequenta questi giri chi può assicurargli che non ci sia, che ne so, Niall Horan che si fa di cocaina appena dietro l’angolo?

“Può stare tranquillo, professore, nessuno la vedrà qui. O dove andremo.” lo rassicura Harry come se lo avesse letto nel pensiero.

Louis ridacchia, forse è la birra ad averlo reso meno intimidito, “sembra quasi una minaccia, Harry Styles.”

Harry si ferma per la strada, gli si avvicina pericolosamente quasi fino a sfiorare il naso col suo; “forse perché lo è, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, si perde cercando di capire quale colore sia migliore per disegnare gli occhi di Harry Styles. Non lo sa, allora dice “sembra che tu ci stia provando con me, Harry Styles.” Facendolo ridere e diventare un po’ più coraggioso: Louis sente chiaramente una sua mano posarsi sul fianco. Riesce a percepire la pelle dura, il tocco un po’ nervoso, il freddo quando gli alza di pochissimo il maglione per posargli un dito sulla pelle bollente.

Louis sospira, Harry di riflesso si avvicina ancora un po’ di più, “forse perché è così, Louis Tomlinson.”

E Louis riesce solo a pensare Cristo, è un mio studente – prima – e cristo, ha diciotto anni – subito dopo – mentre si avvicina alle labbra di Harry Styles.

Nonostante tutto, Louis Tomlinson è ancora completamente convinto del fatto che Harry Styles sia la persona più prepotente, irritante e faccia tosta che abbia mai incontrato. E ne ha incontrare tante, in vita sua, di persone imbecilli. Lo pensa la sera di Soho, quando Harry lo ha baciato per strada come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo senza pensare minimamente che Louis fosse il suo professore - non lo stava pensando nemmeno lui -, che non gli piacessero i maschi o che, semplicemente, non volesse baciarlo.

_ Prepotente. _

Lo pensa ogni lunedì, mercoledì, venerdì e sabato quando Harry Styles entra in classe sempre più in ritardo, sempre più trasandato e col collo sempre più rosso. Gli sorride tutte le volte, Louis gli dice “vuole sistemarsi, signor Styles? Cosa siamo, a un concerto indie rock?” ed Harry si guarda intorno borbottando un “ecco perché non trovavo nessuno che mi vendesse un po’ di fumo.” che fa ridere tutti tranne Louis.

_ Irritante. _

Lo pensa, soprattutto, ogni volta che lo vede girare nudo nel suo appartamento. Ha persino i fianchi e le caviglie coperti di scritte, una volta Louis gli ha chiesto perché non usasse i quaderni come tutte le persone normali.

"Un quaderno puoi perderlo. Io non ho intenzione di lasciarci la pelle tanto in fretta" gli aveva fatto notare Harry, mentre gli sollevava la t-shirt e la faceva volare oltre le loro teste.

Louis l’ha ritenuta una motivazione abbastanza valida e pensa che si farà tatuare qualcosa anche lui, anche se deve ancora decidere cosa. Harry gli ha consigliato di tatuarsi il suo nome da qualche parte, ridendo.

“Così non mi dimenticherai mai.”

“Non ce n’è bisogno, Haz.” aveva risposto seriamente Louis mentre gli baciava le labbra – di che colore sono le labbra di Harry Styles? – “penso sia abbastanza difficile dimenticare te. O il tuo cazzo.”

Harry aveva sorriso, poi lo aveva fatto voltare velocemente; “non so perché, ma l’avevo immaginato.”

_Faccia tosta_.

Eppure Louis, da quando ha incontrato per la prima volta gli occhi di Harry e quel sorriso da prendere a schiaffi dieci volte al giorno, non riesce a non pensarlo. Harry, la sua risata, gli occhi languidi che lo guardano mentre glielo prende in bocca, il suo sorriso quando Louis gli dice “sto venendo” e lui non si sposta, le coccole dopo il sesso perché “ho diciannove anni, ho tutto il diritto alle coccole dopo essere venuto!”, le chiacchiere su sua sorella Gemma e la scuola e i suoi amici. Louis vorrebbe, davvero, chiuderlo a chiave in una stanza perché nessuno lo tocchi e nessuno glielo porti via, e dal momento che sa che, effettivamente, non può. Allora lo disegna.

_Quell’aria aspettava il suo_ _respiro; quei tappeti chiedevano d’esser premuti dal suo piede; quei cuscini volevano l’impronta del suo corpo._

Louis disegna Harry continuamente. Sfuma i suoi occhi con un angolo del pollice mentre sono a letto ed Harry si sta accendendo una sigaretta, soddisfatto; ricopia le rondini che ha tatuate sul petto mentre dorme, gli occhi – che sono verdi, ma verdi davvero, dopo averlo baciato – chiusi e il respiro irregolare. Harry profuma di bambino, Louis a volte rimane incantato mentre lo vede tornare dalla cucina con solo il suo maglione indosso, gli occhi ancora insonnoliti e il sorriso malizioso mentre gli dice “già stanco, professore?”

Louis entra in classe e poggia la borsa di pelle sulla cattedra, mentre gli studenti raggiungono velocemente i propri posti. Lascia un’occhiata al banco che di solito occupa Harry e non si stupisce quando non lo vede seduto con tutti gli altri. Sa che arriverà. Non gli hai mai chiesto per quale motivo si comporti in questa maniera, ma non può pensarci mentre chiama alla cattedra Horan, che a quanto pare ha tolto l’apparecchio, e un altro ragazzo poco più basso di lui e abbastanza insicuro nella sua uniforme scolastica: ha già gli aloni di sudore sotto le ascelle e sono solo le nove del mattino. Che schifo.

“Cominciamo col signor Horan,” propone. Pur di distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzino grassoccio e sudaticcio farebbe qualsiasi cosa, “mi dica l’opera che ha preferito di più, l’analizzi e, se può, la paragoni ad una precedente a cui si riferisce.”

Niall Horan annuisce con un sorriso – Louis è sicuro che lo faccia solo per mostrare ad Amy in seconda fila, quella dell’Art Brut, per intenderci, i suoi nuovi strabilianti denti. Bambini. – e ci pensa per qualche secondo.

“Posso parlare di Bacon, magari.”

Louis annuisce, “perché proprio Bacon?”

“Perché è irlandese.” risponde divertito lo studente, rimarcando orgogliosamente l’accento di Dublino. Anche Louis sorride, un attimo prima che l’altro continui, “e perché ha dipinto lo Studio del Ritratto di Innocenzo X di Velàzquez.”

“Perfetto. Dove si trova, al momento, il quadro del nostro amico Bacon?” Louis si rivolge all’altro ragazzo, che ormai sta sudando abbondantemente anche su fronte e collo. Rivoltante.

“A… New York?”

Louis annuisce, “sia più sicuro della risposta.” lo ammonisce, prima di continuare “quali sono i tre temi essenziali che coglie nella rappresentazione realistica dell’uomo?”

“Solitudine, alienazione,” il ragazzo i blocca, Louis sospira mentre cammina per la classe con le braccia conserte. Sa che Niall Horan conosce la risposta e che il ragazzino, che di cognome si fa Stevenson, invece la ignora completamente.

Qualcuno bussa ed Harry Styles entra in classe senza attendere un invito.

“Signor Styles.” Louis lo accoglie con un saluto sarcastico e un sospiro. Stava pensando che avrebbe deliberatamente saltato la lezione, ed è inspiegabilmente – insomma – felice quando vede le maniche ripiegate sulle braccia e i ricci sporchi e in disordine coperti da un berretto di lana. Ha voglia di raggiungerlo e stringerli tra le dita, di tirarglieli e dirgli “dove sei stato? Non fare mai tardi.” in un tono che col rimprovero non c’entra praticamente nulla. Appoggia le mani al davanzale, invece, lo stringe così forte che le nocche gli diventano bianche e si sente uno stupido, perché tutto in lui grida “corri da lui!” e lui non riesce a trovare ragioni abbastanza convincenti per non farlo.

“Professor Tomlinson.”

“Si tiri giù le maniche dell’uniforme, non siamo a un concerto indie rock.” dice invece, la gola asciutta perché, Dio, Harry Styles sta entrando nella classe senza nemmeno chiedergli il permesso e quello che gli copre i ricci è il _suo_ berretto. E lui lo sta indossando lì, impunemente, davanti a tutta la classe.

“E tolga il cappello.” riesce solo a borbottare, troppo occupato a cercare di ricordare se abbia mai indossato quel berretto a scuola o se qualche suo studente glielo abbia mai visto indosso.

Louis Tomlinson detesta Harry Styles, non può non pensare che sia la persona più irritante, prepotente e faccia tosta che abbia mai incontrato. E ne ha incontrare tante, in vita sua, di persone imbecilli.

mentre Harry gli sorride e si toglie il berretto, però, mostrando solo a lui quel sorriso che sembra dire tutto tranne che “mi dispiace”, Louis non può che, se non altro, è stato l’imbecille migliore che abbia mai incontrato.

Ed è suo, solo suo.

Glielo ha pure detto, Eleanor Calder, che è un imbecille. Proprio in questi termini, mentre girava una pagina de “The Fall of the House of Usher”.

“Lou, sei il mio migliore amico quindi credimi se ti dico che lo dico per il tuo bene: sei un imbecille.”

La cosa peggiore, è che Louis sa perfettamente che Eleanor è una stronza patentata, ma che abbia completamente ragione non ci vuole un gran genio a capirlo.

“Sempre finissima, Ella.”

Quella aveva sorriso, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal libro. Passano sempre un sacco di tempo insieme, quindi non c’è mai stato bisogno di troppi riguardi.

“Ti scopi uno studente alla prima cattedra. Datti da solo un aggettivo per definirti.”

Louis, in quell’occasione, nemmeno aveva risposto.

Anche Harry gli ha detto che è un imbecille. Proprio in questi termini, steso sul letto a pancia in giù e con i capelli fermi sulla testa grazie a un fermaglietto. Louis non gli ha chiesto da dove provenisse, visto che ha attaccata la faccia di Hello Kitty, ed Harry sembra essergli grato per questo.

“Boo, sei un imbecille.”

E, anche in quel caso, Louis non aveva trovato termini per rispondere.

Nonostante Eleanor, Harry e qualsiasi concezione primordiale che vede una relazione tra studente e professore illegale – che legge del cazzo, poi – Louis continua a vedere Harry. E, se non lo vede davvero a causa del suo lavoro, delle riunioni, di Liam Payne che lo ha invitato venerdì sera a casa sua e di sua moglie Danielle, del giornale che gli ha assegnato un nuovo incarico e di Perrie Edwards che ha convinto a partecipare a un concerto di musica classica, allora lo vede nei mille disegni che continua a fare. E non solo. Harry è in tutte le poesie che legge, in tutti i quadri che spiega in classe, in tutte le sinfonie di Haydn. Louis non si è mai innamorato in vita sua, ma crede che non debba poi essere tanto diverso da quello. Sa, quindi, che deve finire.

_Se ora mi dicessero di abbandonare ogni vanità ed ogni orgoglio, ogni desiderio ed ogni ambizione, qualunque più caro ricordo del passato, qualunque più dolce lusinga del futuro, e di vivere unicamente in voi e per voi, senza domani, senza jeri, senza alcun altro legame, senza alcuna altra preferenza, fuor del mondo, interamente perduto nel vostro essere, per sempre, fino alla morte, io non esiterei, io non esiterei._

“A volte vorrei vivere in un universo alternativo.”

Si tengono per mano passeggiando per le strade chiassose di Manchester. Louis lo ha portato per qualche giorno durante la pausa di Natale, hanno festeggiato il suo ventiduesimo compleanno – “Dio, è così eccitante andare a letto con gli uomini maturi!” – in un ristorante a cinque stelle che è costato a Louis tutto il suo stipendio. Più un anticipo di Eleanor.

“Mi piace. Probabilmente saremmo delle pop star di fama mondiale.” Louis ridacchia, tenendo stretto Harry che ha la punta del naso rosso nonostante continui a dire che no, non ha per niente freddo, è solo che nel ristorante sembrava di essere a Luglio.

“Probabilmente,” Harry sospira, gli lascia un bacio sulla punta del naso, “probabilmente ci incontreremmo alle audizioni di X Factor o qualche stronzata del genere.”

Louis arriccia il naso, “dio, odio X Factor!”

“Anche io.” conviene Harry, che allora aggiunge “magari ci incontreremmo in uno Starbucks’ qualsiasi a Londra.”

“Ti getterei il cappuccino al cioccolato addosso apposta per attaccare bottone. Solo per vedere se i tuoi occhi sono davvero così.”

Harry ride, “e io te lo lascerei fare. Penserei: Dio, non ho mai visto un viso così bello.”

Louis arrossisce e se ne rende conto, soprattutto quando Harry comincia a prenderlo in giro. Si stringono ancora un po’, Louis lo ferma, “lo pensi davvero?”

L’altro annuisce soltanto, “o magari ci incontreremmo in biblioteca.”

“Tu? In biblioteca? Quanto alternativo dovrebbe essere questo universo?” lo prende in giro Louis. Lo bacia su una guancia, sulla punta del naso, sulle labbra sempre screpolate e gelide.

“L’unica cosa certa,” Harry questo glielo sussurra direttamente sulle labbra sottili, con un sorriso appena accennato “è che ci incontreremmo, in un modo o nell’altro.”

Il sorriso di Harry è di un rosa antico e ricercato.

“Peccato che ci siamo incontrati proprio in quello meno giusto, allora, eh?” Louis lo bacio di nuovo, a lungo, mormorando un “amo le tue labbra.” che, davvero, avrebbe potuto evitarsi di dire.

Harry, invece, sorride solo; “è questo quello che dirai di me al tuo prossimo ragazzo? Che amavi le mie labbra?”

Louis annuisce,”gli dirò che avevi le labbra più belle del mondo. Che non sono mai riuscito nemmeno a disegnarle.”

“A che ti serve disegnarle,” Harry sorride, affonda il viso nel suo collo “quando puoi averle qui per te ogni volta che desideri?”

Anche le sue guance sono rosa, ma Louis è sicuro che stavolta non sia per il freddo.

Quando Louis decide di lasciare Harry, lo sa che si tratta dell’idea migliore o peggiore della sua vita. Anche Harry lo sa.

Sono sempre nel monolocale di Louis, Harry ha arrotolato i jeans fin quasi al polpaccio ed è scalzo – ha un tatuaggio su entrambe le caviglie, l’idea piace così tanto a Louis che sta pensando di imitarlo già da qualche tempo -, guarda la televisione annoiato mentre il suo amante finisce di preparare il tè e lo porta al divano.

“Stavo pensando,” è Harry a cominciare, le gambe incrociate e la tazza di tè – lui odia il tè, Louis lo ama – tra le mani troppo grandi “perché le cose devono essere sempre così complicate?”

Harry è bianco e nero, mentre lo guarda. A Louis il nero ha sempre affascinato, soprattutto da quando è il colore dei tatuaggi di Harry contro la pelle trasparente.

Deglutisce, si stringe nelle spalle, “potrei essermi perso l’argomento.” ammette, anche se in realtà ha già capito.

“Intendo… perché non può essere facile, nelle storie d’amore? Due persone si incontrano, si piacciono, una delle due attacca bottone e l’altra la lascia fare. Escono un paio di volte, si baciano e decidono di mettersi insieme. Così, senza disperazioni e crisi nel mezzo.” spiega Harry, lo sguardo ha perso la sua solita malizia – il verde è un po’ grigio, adesso - e non c’è nemmeno nessun sorriso da togliere il fiato sul suo viso. Poggia la tazza sul tavolino basso ai loro piedi, si avvicina quasi timidamente a Louis, che apre le braccia per accoglierlo. Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, le dita di Louis tra i capelli di Harry, che si lascia coccolare senza dire niente.

Poi, di nuovo, è il più piccolo a parlare, “secondo te anche negli universi alternativi dobbiamo nasconderci così?”

Louis sorride, amaro, “probabilmente in quello delle popstar sì. Magari avremmo un managment che ci impedisce di farci vedere insieme.”

“Ha senso,” mormora Harry con le labbra contro il cotone della maglietta dell’altro, “magari quel pazzo di Cowell sarebbe il nostro capo.” scherza, anche se arriccia il naso. I discutibili gusti musicali del preside del loro liceo sono noti a chiunque si trovi a passare dopo scuola a non più di ottocento metri dal suo ufficio.

“Già, magari mi costringerebbero ad uscire con Eleanor,” Louis gli posa un bacio tra i capelli “magari direbbero che sei un donnaiolo.”

“Ehi!” Harry alza la testa, divertito “io sono un donnaiolo!”

“Ovviamente, bimbo!” lo prende in giro Louis, la voce quasi un sussurro.

Harry sospira, gli bacia il naso, gli occhi chiusi, le guance, “anche se deve finire voglio sapere che mi ami.”

Non se lo sono mai, mai detto prima, ma Louis non deve pensarci nemmeno un attimo prima di rispondere “Lo sai che ti amo.”

La confessione, tra le labbra di Louis, è azzurra.

Harry annuisce, “sì, ma magari se me lo dici sarà più facile, dopo, incontrati a scuola.” È sempre il più coraggioso, si ritrova a pensare Louis con il groppo allo stomaco, sta facendo quello che lui non avrebbe mai il coraggio di fare.

“Ti amo, Harry.”

Per la seconda volta il più piccolo annuisce, “ti amo anche io.”

“So anche questo, piccolo.”

“E te lo ricorderai anche quando sarò uscito da questa casa?”

Louis abbassa lo guardo, fa solo un cenno affermativo, “non voglio lasciarti.”

“Ecco perché lo sto facendo io, Boo.”

Poi non ci sono più parole: Harry si alza dal divano, posa nel lavello le tazze e cerca calzini e scarpe, li indossa, poi recupera il cappotto e la sciarpa. C’è solo un secondo di esitazione sul suo viso, prima che dica solo: “diventa il più bravo artista del mondo e il migliore insegnante, va bene?”

“Sì.”

Poi Harry esce per l’ultima volta e sbatte la porta inavvertitamente, facendo quasi spaventare Louis. Solo grigio, adesso.

Non si muove fino a quando Eleanor Calder non entra nel monolocale con una borsa griffata al gomito e un paio di jeans stretti a fasciarle le cosce perfette.

“Lo hai mandato via.”

Louis fa cenno di no con la testa, non l’ha nemmeno guardata in faccia, “se n’è andato da solo. Vuole che diventi un bravo pittore, insegnante e altre puttanate del genere.”

Eleanor lascia la borsa e si siede al suo fianco, gli accarezza una spalle, “è solo un ragazzino, Lou.”

“Lo so che è solo un ragazzino.”

Eleanor annuisce, “credi di esserti innamorato di lui?”

“Gli ho detto di sì.”

“Ed era vero?”

Louis sospira e si passa entrambe le mani sul viso con forza, come a voler cancellare tutto quello che è successo precedentemente, poi “avrei voluto non lo fosse.”

Rimangono per qualche secondo in silenzio, Eleanor si alza e prende due lattine di birra dal frigo, le apre e gliene porge una, “cosa succederà, adesso?”

Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “non lo so.”

I giorni, poi, cominciano a passare velocemente; senza Harry nella sua vita tutto sembra monotono e dello stesso colore. Non escono più dallo stesso appartamento, la mattina, salutandosi con un bacio e il bicchiere dello Starbucks dietro l’angolo già in mano; non c’è più la cravatta dell’uniforme da sistemare di corsa mentre Harry sbuffa e si sistema i ricci, in ritardo. Nessuna pausa nello stanzino del bidello, nessun sorriso malizioso da parte di Harry, di soppiatto – ma neanche tanto, alla fine - durante le lezioni.

“Buongiorno.”

_Avere un pensiero unico, assiduo, di tutte l’ore, di tutti gli attimi;... non concepire altra felicità che quella, sovrumana, irraggiata dalla sola tua presenza su l’esser mio;... vivere tutto il giorno nell’aspettazione inquieta, furiosa, terribile, del momento in cui ti rivedrò._

“Signor Styes. Solo otto minuti di ritardo, oggi. Complimenti.” l’unica cosa che è rimasta sempre uguale è il perenne ritardo di Harry alle sue lezioni, l’uniforme in disordine e i tatuaggi che spuntano prepotentemente ignorando le severe regole scolastiche.

“Grazie, signore.” nemmeno il viso di Harry, è cambiato. Il sorriso, quello sì, però: le fossette non compaiono più sulle sue guance da un sacco di tempo, le labbra sono sempre screpolate ma Harry non ci passa sopra con la lingua, guardandolo. Non, almeno, come faceva per farlo irritare – e, ok, eccitare – in classe mentre spiegava. La verità è che a Louis, Harry, manca come l’aria. Non esiste un momento in cui non lo pensi, un film che non lo ricordi. Non ci sono altri soggetti per la sua matita, altri colori per la sua tavolozza. Solo il verde, il rosso, il bianco. Anche il nero, a volte, ma a questo Louis non vuole pensarci. E, quando Louis mette a fuoco meglio il suo corpo mentre entra nella classe – come può essere così sexy? Come? Bambino. – anche il viola. Perché il segno del succhiotto che Harry mostra quasi con orgoglio attraverso la camicia male abbottonata può significare solo una cosa: gli è passata.

Se Louis potesse descrivere Harry con una parola, questa sarebbe, molto probabilmente _manipolatore_. Come può, solo con una parola, uno sguardo o un gesto fargli cambiare radicalmente umore?

“Le ho detto che può entrare?” sputa, allora, quasi, ferito – ma potrebbe essere davvero così? – nell’orgoglio.

Harry, che aveva appena posato sul banco la solita borsa coi libri mezza consumata, alza lo sguardo per un istante, prima di accennare un mezzo sorriso e battere in ritirata. È quasi fuori dall’aula, quando Louis lo blocca.

“Le ho detto che può andare?”

Harry si blocca sull’uscio, una mano già in tasca alla ricerca delle sigarette. La toglie e si gira, mentre si sistema il berretto sui ricci. È quello di Louis.

“Cosa, allora?”

Louis si sistema gli occhiali da vista con quello che, ormai lo hanno capito tutti, è solo un gesto di nervosismo, “rimanga sull’uscio.” lo invita, serissimo. Lancia uno sguardo al testo sulla cattedra, ma poi scuote la testa e lo guarda. Aggiunge “E si tiri giù le maniche, si sistemi il colletto. Non interessa a nessuno vedere quanto si è divertito ieri sera.”

Harry, allora, semplicemente scoppia a ridere, un po’ per mascherare la tensione e un po’ perche lo sa, che non è vero. Louis è possessivo e, come ogni possessivo che si rispetti, ama marchiare le sue cose. Harry è – era. È sempre stato – una cosa di Louis, e come tale aveva imparato in fretta a portare con orgoglio i marchi che i denti e le labbra di Louis gli lasciavano in continuazione su tutto il corpo. Harry amava essere marchiato da Louis.

“Al concerto indie rock, intende?” si prende gioco di lui, un sorriso divertito e le labbra tirate.

“Non faccia il simpatico, signor Styles.”

Ed Harry risponde, in un borbottio, “pensavo le piacessi, simpatico.” in un tono che la classe intende come giocoso, ma che fa arrossire Louis.

La lezione del giorno verte su Carlo Fontana. Louis gira tra i banchi e spiega la differenza tra i suoi “Concetti Spaziali”. Harry si sistema l’uniforme e toglie il berretto dalla testa, Louis gli tende un braccio senza nemmeno guardarlo, continuando a dire “…il ciclo più ampio della produzione di Fontana. Qualcuno sa dirmi perché tagliava le sue tele dopo averle dipinte con…” ed Harry sbuffa e glielo mete in mano. Louis continua a ciarlare; chiama Stacy Robbens, una ragazza al primo banco, perché risponda e intanto stringe la lana grossa tra le dita, come un anti stress.

“Interessante teoria.” Louis posa il berretto sulla cattedra, invita Stacy al silenzio con un cenno, “qualcun altro?”

Niall Horan, che non ha mai preso completamente confidenza, borbotta “perché voleva andare oltre la tela.”

Louis annuisce, rivolgendogli un sorriso soddisfatto. Harry continua a guardarlo, nel frattempo, e lui vorrebbe solo scomparire o cavargli gli occhi. Perché, adesso, ce l’ha con lui?

“Styles, sa come si chiama la raccolta dei Concetti Spaziali con i tagli di rasoio?”quello scuote la testa, ma non è molto interessato alla lezione, “qualcuno lo sa?”

“Attesa.” risponde un altro studente.

Louis si poggia alla cattedra coi fianchi, “o Attese, a seconda se i tagli fossero uno o più di uno. Bene, signor Lucas.” completa per lui, un secondo prima che la campana suoni.

Gli studenti si alzano e stanno già mettendo a posto i testi, quando Louis li blocca con un divertito “e sia chiaro che la prossima volta ci sarà un test.” che fa borbottare tutti scontenti.

Alla fine, nella classe, rimangono solo Louis ed Harry. Il primo si sta preparando per i ragazzi di prima, che arriveranno in dieci minuti, il secondo è semplicemente rimasto indietro promettendo agli amici di raggiungerli ad economia.

“Che ti prende?” gli chiede, poggiando le mani sulla cattedra.

Louis alza lo sguardo dal pc, “a me? Sono quasi cinque mesi che tengo questo cazzo di corso e tu sei arrivato sempre in ritardo. Mi fai fare la figura dello stupido davanti alla classe.”

“Non prendermi in giro, Lou. Che ti succede _oggi_?”

Gli occhi di Harry Styles sono magnetici, tanto che Louis crede di essere in grado di uccidere qualcuno se solo lui glielo chiedesse guardandolo dritto in visto. È per questo, quindi, - o forse perché comunque lui è un tipo sincero, forse troppo – che quando Harry dice “dimmelo, Lou.”, Louis sospira.

“Chi te lo ha fatto?” indica il succhiotto.

“Non stiamo più insieme, non hai il diritto di chiedermelo.”

Louis scoppia a ridere, per niente divertito, “quand’è che sei diventato così stronzo, piccolo?”

“Potrei chiederti lo stesso, non credi?” il viso di Harry si avvicina pericolosamente al suo, “ti manco?” chiede poi, il sorriso di nuovo sulle labbra rovinate. Lo sta prendendo in giro.

“Sei solo un bambino.”

Harry annuisce, come a dargli ragione, “me li ricordo tutti i tuoi _vieni bimbo_ , a casa tua.”

Louis, di nuovo, arrossisce, “non arrivare più in ritardo alle mie lezioni. Non mettermi più in imbarazzo davanti ai miei studenti.” fa una pausa, poi aggiunge “sei tu che me lo hai chiesto, no? Diventa un bravo professore. A che serve se non mi aiuti?”

“A che serve cosa?” Harry si avvicina di nuovo al suo viso, senza pensare al chiacchiericcio degli studenti che si avvicinano.

Louis abbassa lo sguardo, poi lo punta in quello di Harry, “a che serve non potermi arrabbiare se ti devo il collo segnato da denti che non sono i miei?”

Harry rimane in silenzio. Chiude gli occhi, li riapre, le ciglia sono così lunghe che accarezzano le guance di Louis, muovendosi.

“Ci stai riuscendo? Stai diventando un bravo artista, un bravo insegnante?”

“Sarei migliore se avessi la possibilità di allestire una mostra.”

Harry sorride, “sei abbastanza fantasioso da inventarti qualcosa.”

La seconda campana suona, Louis riesce ad afferrare il braccio di Harry e a mormorargli “non farti toccare da nessuno. Solo io posso toccarti.” prima che la classe entri e prenda posto.

“Qualcuno di voi ha mai sentito parlare delle Stanze Vaticane? Sapete dove sono poste?” comincia Louis, mentre Harry esce dall’aula. È arrossito.

Louis continua a spiegare alla classe la differenza tra gli affreschi della prima  della seconda stanza, introduce il concetto di Prix de Rome, spiega i rudimenti della filosofia greca quando passa a raccontare della Scuola di Atene, del perché fosse stata dipinta, del Papa che aveva avuto il capriccio di andare a vivere nelle nuove stanze. Mentre mostra col telecomando le diapositive sull’incendio di Borgo, però, non riesce a non pensare ad Harry.

È arrossito, e lui ne è così orgoglioso che vorrebbe quasi scoppiare a ridere. Si trattiene, però, quando si rende conto di quanto sia imbecille. Come gli salta in mente di ingelosirsi dopo la rottura? Non dovrebbe essere lui quello maturo che allontana lo studente? Stupido, stupido Louis.

Anche Eleanor, nel pomeriggio, glielo fa notare mentre sono seduti in uno Starbucks qualsiasi. Quando si dice l’amicizia.

E nonostante tutto, alle dieci di sera, Louis sale i gradini della metropolitana con un berretto a coprirgli i capelli e le mani affondate nelle tasche. Soho, come sempre, è un turbinio di gente e di rumori e di luci. Verrebbe affascinato da questo più che qualsiasi altra cosa, non fosse così occupato a pensare quanto sia irresponsabile per quello che sta facendo.

Il posto è sempre lo stesso, c’è Josh con il cappuccio della felpa sui capelli e una canna tra le labbra, l’odore pizzica le narici, ma non stona con l'aria.

“Professore! Siete qui per qualche ripetizione extra?” lo accoglie lui.

Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “lo farei anche, ci fosse qualche possibilità con te.”

Gli altri ragazzi ridacchiano, anche Josh la prende con divertimento, “cosa ci fa qui, professore?”

“Cerco… io…”

Josh ride, gli passa la canna e si stacca dal muro, “stasera non è qui, professore. È giù al tunnel.” Louis ha già sentito parlare del tunnel da Harry, uno dei posti più magici, secondo giovane. Uno dei più sporchi e malsani, secondo Louis. Non ci è mai stato di persona, comunque.

“E dov’è questo tunnel?”

Un amico di Josh lo raggiunge, “posso portatrici io, al tunnel. Basta che mi compri le sigarette.”

Il tizio, che si presenta come Andy, è un capellone che assomiglia sinistramente a un animale da savana. Louis è un po’ spaventato ma annuisce e accetta di dargli cinque sterline in cambio di un passaggio al famoso tunnel. Non ci mettono troppo ad arrivare, durante il viaggio se ne stanno in silenzio sulle panchine della metropolitana e poi nei cinque minuti a piedi. Non è mai stato in questa parte della città, Louis, ma è affascinato dall’aria di abbandono che sembrano urlare le mura e l’asfalto e ogni cosa lì intorno.

“Siamo arrivati.” lo informa placidamente Andy, mentre si accende una sigaretta.

Di Harry si vede solo il profilo. Indossa un paio di jeans blu, un maglione rovinato sui gomiti, scarpe basse, una enorme sciarpa che gli copre il viso fino al naso: la tiene su con una mano, mentre con l’altra disegna con una bomboletta sul muro. Louis rimane a guardarlo per un po’, Andy si è già volatilizzato e non c’è nessun altro.

“Possiamo definire anche questa arte?” gli chiede alla fine, alzando la voce per farsi sentire.

Harry distoglie lo sguardo dal suo lavoro quasi spaventato, quando lo vede sorride, “cosa ci fai qui?”

_Quando le labbra si aprivano al riso, quell’espressione fuggiva; e i denti bianchi quadri, eguali, d’una straordinaria lucentezza, illuminavano una bocca tutta fresca e gioconda come quella d’un fanciullo._

“Volevo vedere un po’ d’arte di strada.”

“Un po’ d’arte o qualche artista?”

Louis ride, si avvicina timidamente al muro, “entrambe.” ammette.

Rimangono a scrutarsi per qualche secondo, poi è Harry a riprendere la parola: “non dovevi venire qui, Lou.”

“Lo so.”

Il più giovane sospira, “sono contento che tu sia venuto, comunque.”

“Lo so.” Louis sorride, allunga una mano per accarezzare la guancia di Harry; “è bello, qui, pittoresco.”

“Questo è poco ma sicuro. Stai diventando un artista per me, Louis?”

Harry avvicina il viso a quello di Louis, è verde e grigio mentre lo guarda. Louis scuote la testa, “ho perso il mio soggetto preferito.”

“Non è una gran cosa.”

“Sì, invece. Mi manchi.”

Harry ride, avvicina il viso all’orecchio di Louis, “io o il mio corpo?”

“Non essere stupido, piccolo.”

“Mi piace quando mi chiami così.” Louis avvampa a quel sussurro, ma Harry non ha finito. “non è abbastanza, però, capisci? Lo faccio per te, perché ti amo. Va a casa, Louis.”

Lo bacia piano sulle labbra. Il sapore è bianco.

E, nel tempo libero, Louis disegna. Disegna Eleanor che si sta per laureare in Scienze politiche e non sa cosa fare dopo perché, ma questo avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo tempo prima, che si fa con Scienze politiche? e passa i pomeriggi a casa sua a studiare, scalza e con la coperta sempre piegata sul bordo del divano che gli avvolge le gambe magrissime. Disegna i suoi studenti, una volta ha persino ritratto il preside Cowell mentre parlava al telefono con quella che – Louis non ne dubita minimamente – era sua madre. Ma, soprattutto, Louis disegna Harry. Lo disegna seduto al banco mentre svolge con i suoi compagni la prova scritta di fine semestre, lo schizza mentre sono a pranzo, ognuno a chiacchierare al proprio tavolo mentre in realtà non fanno che guardarsi. Quando, poi, questo non gli basta, Louis comincia a disegnare i ricordi. Studia per giornate intere la tecnica per riprodurre i suoi occhi o le sue labbra, passa le ore perso sul dettaglio dei capelli o del tatuaggio a forma di G che sta per Gemma, sua sorella, e che gli adorna una spalla. È diventato un maestro, ormai, per quanto riguarda Harry Styles.

“Smettila.” Eleanor Calder, che a quanto para non ha posti migliori dove andare a studiare – che ne so, una biblioteca, per esempio – ha anche il coraggio di alzare gli occhi dal libro e apostrofarlo scocciata. Louis smette per un attimo di disegnare.

“Cosa?”

“La grafite sul foglio mi irrita.”

Louis sbuffa, “vai a studiare da qualche altra parte.”

“No. Mi sento ispirata nello studio dell’artista.”

La casa di Louis, il venticinque gennaio, è il disordine più completo. Ci sono fogli da tutte le parti, il lavandino è pieno di piatti e tazze ormai incrostate, i vestiti sono buttati alla rinfusa su ogni superficie e il letto è in condizioni pietose. Be’, Louis sta creando.

“Allora zitta e studia.” Louis abbassa gli occhi sul disegno di una ragazza stesa sul divano, gli rialza “e già che ci sei preparami un panino.” aggiunge.

“Ma te lo puoi proprio scordare, Lou.” Eleanor torna a studiare e Louis a lavorare. Il braccio – su cui adesso è tatuato un aereplanino di carta identico a quello penzola da una catenina di Harry – si muove con destrezza per non rovinare il disegno, Louis si dedica alla forma del seno, poi allo scollo della maglietta e rifinisce i capelli con brevi tratti, poi sfuma col mignolo e se lo pulisce distrattamente contro la maglietta blu a maniche corte che indossa.

“Non sapevo ti piacessero i tatuaggi.” è di nuovo Eleanor a parlare per prima, facendo sbuffare l’altro.

“Non sapevo non sapessi stare zitta.”

Eleanor si alza e si sgranchisce le braccia, “mi annoio.”

“E quindi devi disturbare me?”

Eleanor, evidentemente, non si sente toccata “cosa significa il disegno?”

“E’ un aereoplano di carta, Ella. Cosa vuoi che significhi?” Louis è sulla difensiva, torna a prestare attenzione al disegno e sistema l’ultima sfumatura. Lo firma velocemente.

La voce di Eleanor è grigia, quando gli dice “non ti ho chiesto cosa raffiguri, Lou. Ti ho chiesto cosa significhi.”

Louis non risponde, va ad aggiungere il foglio agli altri duemila ammucchiati sulla tavola da pranzo e sulle quattro sedie lì intorno.

“Harry?” continua Eleanor, imperterrita.

Louis annuisce, “porta una catenina così. Gliel’ho regalata io.”

“Ti manca.”

“E’ solo un bambino, Ella.” Louis prende un nuovo foglio, quasi senza pensarci disegna un tratto che ben presto si trasforma in occhio.

Eleanor annuisce, si avvicina alla cucina per preparare il tè, “un bambino che ti manca.”

Louis sospira, è bianco. “Cosa dovrei fare? Sono il suo professore. Tu stessa mi hai detto che mi stavo comportando come un imbecille.”

Eleanor accende il gas, sbuffa, “be’, mi sbagliavo.” Ammette con un’alzata di spalle “anzi, sai cosa? Te lo dico di nuovo: Lou, sei un imbecille.”

Un altro occhio di è aggiunto al primo, Louis disegna con cura tutte le ciglia lunghe e folte e nemmeno deve chiederselo, chi stia disegnando.

“Grazie, Ella.” risponde solo, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dallo schizzo. C’è un naso fine, un tratto che delinea la bocca.

“E devi riprendertelo.”

Disegna le increspature e le piccole ferite che ha sempre sulle labbra, la screpolatura che ama baciare sull’angolo superiore, la forma che sembra a cuore quando si imbroncia; “magari dopo che avrà finito la scuola.” Sussurra, troppo impegnato sul suo lavoro.

“Ma sei scemo o cosa?” Eleanor prende due filtri per il tè, mette l’acqua bollente in due tazze – una delle due ha il beccuccio rovinato – “credi che tu sia l’unica persona attratta da Harry Styles? dio, Louis, anche io mi farei dare una botta.”

Louis stringe la lingua tra i denti, tratteggiando i denti che si vedono appena dal sorriso misterioso di quelle labbra, “ti prego, Eleanor, la tua finezza mi uccide.”

“Voglio dire,” lo raggiunge al divano, gli porge una tazza “credi che ti aspetterà per così tanto tempo? Devi fare qualcosa. Adesso.”

Louis scuote la testa, l’ennesimo disegno di Harry che prende forma sotto le sue dita. Potrebbe essere uno stalker. “Tipo?” chiede, ma nemmeno troppo interessato.

Eleanor sorride soltanto e prende un sorso del suo tè: “speravo me lo chiedessi.”

Il giorno prima del suo compleanno, Harry Styles riceve un sms da parte di Niall Horan – come fa quello sfigato ad avere il suo numero? – che lo avvisa che il prof Tomlinson si è preso tutta la giornata seguente. Harry è contento, mentre va fuori  bere con Josh e gli altri per festeggiare a mezzanotte.

“Pronto?” Harry risponde scocciato al cellulare, ancora intontito per quell’ultima canna che, alla fine, poteva anche risparmiarsi.

_Aveva la voce così insinuante che quasi dava la sensazione d'una carezza carnale._

“Piccolo?”

“Lou.”

Non si sono mai chiamati, dopo. Non che prima passassero le notti al telefono – preferivano passarle in altri modi. Insieme, _magari_ – e sicuramente fa strano, adesso, sentire la voce un po’ metallica di Louis.

“Ciao.”

Harry si alza dal letto, si passa una mano tra i capelli scompigliati, “ciao, Lou.”

“Io volevo…” è imbarazzato? Davvero Louis Tomlinson è imbarazzato?

“Cosa?”

Tentenna ancora un minuto, Louis, prima di rispondere “dirti tanti auguri.”

Harry socchiude gli occhi, non era quello che aveva sperato sentire, “grazie, Lou.”

Sta per mettere giù, quando l’altro d’un tratto continua, “vorrei anche…”

“Cosa?”

Sussurrano entrambi al telefono senza ragione, Harry raccoglie le gambe nude al petto. Sta stretto nel lettino a una piazza della sua camera, ma sorride quando Louis gli risponde “ho fatto come mi avevi detto.”

“Ti ho detto un sacco di cose.” gli fa notare, il tono divertito. Louis, dall’altra parte, pensa al viola.

“Mi hanno chiamato in un’Accademia d’arte a Manchester. Non è una cosa emozionante, dovrò insegnare ai ragazzini delle scuole medie, in realtà, ma…”

Harry lo interrompe, incredulo: “davvero? Ma è una cosa fantastica! Hai accettato, vero? Mio dio, sono così orgoglioso di te!”

“Già, io…” Louis si interrompe, si schiarisce la voce “tu mi hai detto che dovevo diventare un bravo insegnante. L’ho fatto.”

Harry sorride, torna disteso sul letto mordendosi un labbro,”ti ho detto anche che dovevi diventare il più bravo artista del mondo.”

“E io voglio farlo.”

“Come?”

Louis non risponde subito, prende un respiro e sorride nella cornetta: “posso mostrartelo, ma devi venire con me.” Harry rimane in silenzio stranito, mentre Louis ride “metti un cappotto e scendi, magari?”

Harry, dopo essersi ripreso, esegue.

Indossa un paio di jeans, un cappotto con la pelliccia, scarpe classiche ai piedi, capelli in disordine e coperti dal berretto di lana che ormai sembra far parte del suo corpo. Ha le mani bellissime nascoste nella tasche dei jeans troppo stretti, la pelle è bianchissima contro le labbra rosse. Quando lo vede, Louis comincia a respirare di nuovo. Quanto a lungo aveva trattenuto il fiato?

_La sola presenza vostra visibile bastava a darmi l’ebrezza. Io la sentiva fluire nelle mie vene, come un sangue, e invadere il mio spirito, come un sentimento sovrumano..._

“Buon compleanno, piccolo.”

Harry sorride, gli si avvicina quasi timidamente con lo sguardo basso. Se potesse, Louis lo disegnerebbe così, con il suo berretto in testa e la lingua sulle labbra già rovinate. Lo colorerebbe di rosso, di bianco, di verde, di grigio e anche di nero.

“Dove mi porti?”

“Su una stella?” ride Louis. La voce di Harry. Come ha fatto a non ascoltar per tutto questo tempo la voce di Harry?

L’altro arriccia il naso, come un bambino, “ti prego, Lou!” lo prende in giro. Non si sono ancora toccati, e le dita di Louis prudono.

“E’ il tuo compleanno. Ti porto dal regalo.” dice, però. Harry si illumina, toglie le mani dalle tasche e sembra si stia trattenendo a stento dalla voglia di batterle. Come un bambino.

“Davvero?”

“Sì.”

Il suo sorriso, adesso, è arancione e caldo. Louis non riesce più ad impedirsi di allungare una mano fino a sfiorargli la pelle bollente dietro l’orecchio. Harry chiude gli occhi, li riapre e gli sorride di nuovo.

“Non vedo l’ora di vederlo.”

È il tunnel di Harry. Quello pieno di graffiti e mozziconi di sigarette e residui di erba e lattine di birra da discount. Ce lo aveva portato un sacco di volte, e Louis era rimasto seduto per terra guardandolo coprirsi le labbra perfette e il naso con l’orlo della sciarpa, mentre disegnava. Era pieno di Harry anche prima, ma adesso, semplicemente, quel luogo è Harry.

C’è Harry, disegnato, su ogni superficie. La mostra è all’aperto, e nonostante tutto c’è un sacco di gente che guarda e commenta gli schizzi appesi alle pareti malconce. Eleanor, soddisfatta e stretta in un abitino da giorno, sorride e chiacchiera con alcuni dei visitatori, ne saluta altri, si presenta e indica Louis che è appena sceso dall’auto. Stringe la mano di Harry.

“Mio dio.” è, invece l’unica cosa che riesce a dire lui. Louis scoppia a ridere.

Harry è in tutti i disegni: studia, fa graffiti, ride, dorme, parla, si lecca pensierosamente il labbro inferiore. E poi ancora i suoi occhi, i capelli sempre in disordine, il corpo nudo tra le lenzuola, le rondini sul petto, il lucchetto sul polso un po’ nascosto dal cuscino. C’è anche Louis, in qualche schizzo: si disegna sempre accanto ad Harry, come se il suo corpo sia solo un’estensione di quello perfetto del suo amante. C’è Louis mentre gli passa una mano sulla testa, mentre gli dorme di fianco e di schiena, mentre lo abbraccia.

“Signori, ecco l’artista!” esclama Eleanor Calder quando adocchia Louis ed Harry. Tutti i potenziali clienti applaudono, alcuni vanno a complimentarsi. Molti sorridono ed indicano Harry. Louis gli stringe la mano. È rosso sulle guance.

“Si vede che lo ama molto.” Sente mormorare una donna ad Eleanor, che è rimasta lì vicino. Quella annuisce, gli indica un quadro.

“E potrà portarsi a casa un po’ di questo amore per appena duecento sterline, Miss Johnson.”

Harry guarda senza parole la donna annuire e seguire la ragazza attraverso la folla. “Quindi adesso sei ufficialmente un artista.” si rivolge a Louis, che lo sta già guardando.

Quello si stringe nelle spalle, “così pare.” risponde. Poi stanno in silenzio tutti e due per un attimo.

“Hai fatto tutto questo per cosa?”

“Per te. Per riaverti.”

Harry annuisce soltanto, si morde un labbro. “Non mi hai mai perso.”

Contro ogni più rosea previsione, la mostra di Louis va bene e dopo qualche tempo un sacco di gente conosce il suo nome e la mostra al tunnel ha avuto persino un articolo in un giornale mediamente importante della capitale. È con un sorriso, quindi, che Louis finisce di chiudere l’ultimo scatolone che ingombra – insieme ai mille altri – il monolocale. È la fine di Agosto e si muore di caldo, ma a lui non importa. Ha accettato il posto come insegnante e gli hanno proposto anche due settimane di mostra in una galleria vera, con tanto di recensione di un importante critico d’arte. Louis ha accettato senza nemmeno pensarci, tanto sa già cosa rappresenteranno i suoi disegni.

Harry Styles, nel frattempo, si è diplomato. È seduto accanto a lui con una lattina di coca cola tra le mani bellissime e il sorriso eccitato di un bambino.

“Sei pronto?” gli chiede, alzandosi. Louis annuisce, prende le chiavi dell’auto e si guarda intorno un’ultima volta per controllare di non aver lasciato niente. Qualcuno bussa alla porta, due fattorini entrano e senza salutare cominciano a discutere su quanti viaggi dovranno fare per portare giù tutta la roba.

Devono partire presto per arrivare prima di sera a Manchester, dove Harry comincerà a studiare economia e Louis ad insegnare storia dell’arte; escono in fretta dall’appartamento e salgono in macchina, su cui sono già stati caricati i bagagli di entrambi -.

“Cosa farai come prima cosa, arrivati a Manchester?” Louis sorride ad Harry, si sistema gli occhiali da sole sugli occhi chiarissimi e si passa una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

Harry sorride, “ti bacerò in mezzo alla strada senza che qualcuno possa dire qualcosa perché sei il mio professore.”

“Che ragazzaccio!” lo prende in giro Louis. Tuttavia si sorridono, mentre la macchina parte “ti amo.” aggiunge poi.

“Anche io.”

Harry è blu, adesso, come gli occhi di Louis.

_Credere in te soltanto, giurare in te soltanto, riporre in te soltanto la mia fede, la mia forza, il mio orgoglio, tutto il mio mondo, tutto quel che sogno, e tutto quel che spero..._

 

_***_


End file.
